


Cinnamon

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Handcuffs, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Sensory Deprivation, kinky lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie seem like a pretty vanilla couple, right? Wrong
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kinktober2020





	Cinnamon

“Mmn…Vaggie…” the princess of Hell moaned under her girlfriend’s gentle touch. Vaggie’s hands interlocked fingers with Charlie’s, both of which were held above the blonde’s head. Vaggie was planting kisses along her girlfriend’s exposed collarbone. She nibbled and nipped here and there, always resulting in a cute squeal from Charlie. All of it was music to Vaggie’s ears. The young Salvadorian looked up at her girlfriend lovingly.

“You’re beautiful…” She whispered in a haze of lust, before placing her lips on her neck and gently sucking. Charlie wiggled beneath her girlfriend; her hands still held above her head.

“You’re really pretty too…” Charlie giggled. Vaggie stopped her kissing and looked up at Charlie.

“Only ‘pretty’?” she cocked her head to the side. Charlie blushed a bit

“Well, I didn’t want to just say you’re beautiful. Though, I could’ve said something else…” She muttered. Vaggie chuckled and planted a kiss on those licorice black lips she loved. Charlie stopped talking, closing her eyes as she melted into the kiss. Vaggie pulled away and sat up, moving so she was now sitting on top of Charlie upright. As she did so, she also let go of Charlie’s hands. The young demon belle pouted but saw the glint in Vaggie’s eyes.

“You know what’s coming next, don’t you?” Vaggie put her hands behind her back, a devious smirk on her face. Charlie grinned

“Oh, if it is what I think it is…” she bit her lower lip. Vaggie pulled out a black strip of cloth, one that Charlie recognized from a few nights prior. 

“Not just the blindfold, babe.” Vaggie’s eyebrows wiggled. She snapped her fingers, and a pair of handcuffs materialized around her index finger. Charlie’s expression changed from excitement to surprise.

“Huh. Really getting kinky, aren’t we?” Charlie retorted, but it was mostly to calm herself down. She had been meaning to ask Vaggie if they could try this sometime, but it looked like her girlfriend beat her to the punch. Vaggie hummed in reply to Charlie’s question, taking her right wrist and clicking a handcuff ring around it.

“I suppose Angel’s been rubbing off on me” She mused, locking the other half of the handcuffs to the bedframe

“I would hope not. He’s supposed to be abstaining from such…sinful acts…” Charlie giggled. Her left wrist was clicked into the second pair of handcuffs. Vaggie lifted her hand up and locked the other handcuff to the bed. She double-checked to make sure the cuffs were on tight, but not too tight. When she was all done, she let out a small sigh of satisfaction. “Remember our safe word?”

“’Elysium’. I remember” she reassured her. Vaggie nodded, taking the blindfold by both ends and laying it across Charlie’s eyes. Tying a knot tight, but again, not too tight, she asked Charlie if she could see anything at all, to which she replied no. Everything now set in place, Vaggie set out to rock her girlfriend’s world. 

She started off slowly, taking the tips of her fingers and gently running them across Charlie’s skin. She began at Charlie’s feet, slowly moving up to her shins and then to her thighs. Charlie squirmed a bit, Vaggie now reaching her more ticklish areas. The young demon couldn’t help but smirk a bit at seeing her girlfriend struggle beneath her, powerless to stop her touch. It gave Vaggie a bit of a thrill, even though she would never do anything to hurt Charlie. She took her plump thighs in her hands and gently kneaded them, which she noticed Charlie smirking at.

“Vaggie…you can move up a little more…”

“I know…” Vaggie cooed, moving back down to beneath her knees and massaging her calves “But remember who’s setting the pace here” She said sternly.

Charlie couldn’t do much in response to that, aside from moaning a bit, as Vaggie moved her hands up and groped her ass. Though she couldn’t see it, Vaggie was biting her lip, her face twisting in an expression that would’ve made Angel look chaste. Leaning forward, Vaggie planted a kiss right above Charlie’s pussy. She dragged her tongue along her slit, causing Charlie to shudder. Now that she was all nice and wet, Vaggie continued teasing her by gently blowing on her wet lips, drawing another shiver, and a small squeal from Charlie. Though her legs trembled, Vaggie set her hands on them, forcing them to be still, as she kissed and teased her girlfriend’s womanhood some more.

“V-Vaggie…” She moaned. When Vaggie ate her out it was one thing, but not being able to see her was driving Charlie insane. She couldn’t even run her fingers through her gorgeous silver hair as she went down on her. Maybe it was because of the blindfold, but Charlie was always so much more sensitive like this. Hell, just feeling Vaggie blow on her pussy nearly made her squirt. Though she wouldn’t admit that.

“Mmmm~” Vaggie hummed loudly, her mouth pressed tight to Charlie’s pussy lips. She wanted to make sure she could feel every last vibration roll through her body. And Charlie did, oh god did she…. Her back arched, and the handcuffs clinked against the bed frame as Charlie came harder than she had in ages. Vaggie couldn’t help but smile. Hearing Charlie moan was always a delight for her. It also helped that she liked how she tasted. It reminded Vaggie of cinnamon almost…

***

“You okay?” Vaggie asked, cuddling up with her girlfriend, holding a mug of hot cocoa. Charlie was free of the handcuffs and blindfold, and was holding a cocoa mug of her own

“Fine. Great actually. That was awesome” She nuzzled her girlfriend’s neck. “I came so hard…” Vaggie chuckled.

“Maybe save it for after we’re done with our cocoa?” Vaggie raised an eyebrow. Charlie blushed and tucked a lock of golden hair behind her ear.

“Heh, sorry.” She wrapped the blanket around her shoulder, pushing herself closer to Vaggie. She took a sip of her cocoa and furrowed her eyebrows. “Huh…something’s different about your recipe…did you add something?”

“Oh, just a pinch of cinnamon,” Vaggie said offhand

“Why cinnamon?”

“No reason.” Vaggie said. As she sipped her cocoa, the tiniest of smirks appeared on her lips


End file.
